Go! Princess Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago)
Read further: List of Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) The manga version of Go! Princess Pretty Cure was serialized in Nakayoshi''http://nakayosi.kodansha.co.jp/manga/52/ from the March 2015 issue to the February 2016 issue, and was created by the Kamikita Twins. It replaced the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! manga and was followed up in 2016 by the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! manga. Summary With this adaption, the Kamikita twins were given the opportunity to write more stories that aren't closely connected to the source material. Another change was the release of two volumes per series instead of one, with large bonus chapters for each volume. These changes carried on to their subsequent ''Pretty Cure works. The Nakayoshi chapters from the March 2015 to the August 2015 issue were collected in the tankobon Go! Princess Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection. The bonus chapter for this issue had a fairytale theme, with villains from the anime series making an appearance. The other chapters (September 2015 to February 2016 issue) were released in the tankobon Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection. In the additional chapter, the main characters enter a princess themed fashion show. Prince Kanata and Akagi Towa return to their kingdom at the end of the chapter, making it also the series finale. Publishing Go! Princess Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337833-7 *Release Date: August 6, 2015 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapter *Number of pages: 116 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378337 Go! Princess Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337839-9 *Release Date: February 5, 2016 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapter *Number of pages: 116 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378399 Chapters Chapter 01 Haruka is a klutzy first year student at Noble Academy. Others are surprised by her friendly interaction with the princess-like stars of the academy, student council president Minami and teen model Kirara. What they don't know is that the three have become Pretty Cures together. Haruka then proves that she has the makings of a princess by calming down a frantic horse with song. Chapter 02 Haruka accompanies Kirara while she prepares for fashion designer Bauanne's audition. (The chapter mirrors episode 5, only without the villain plot and chronologically set later.) Chapter 03 Miss Shamour is introduced. She is disappointed by Haruka's clumsiness, and does not believe that Haruka has what it takes to be a princess. However, she changes her mind when she witnesses Haruka and the other two face off against Close and Shut and rescue two students. Chapter 04 Haruka gets into a conflict with Minami when Minami does not allow the students to have pillowcase fight in the dorms. Chapter 05 Kirara is the star of a wedding themed fashion show, but she dislikes having to kiss someone for the show. She changes the course of the show, and it ends up as a big success. Chapter 06 Haruka, Minami, Kirara and Miss Shamour are out horse riding in the forest. When Haruka accidentally seperates from the group, Twilight suddenly appears on a horse of her own, challenging her to a horse race. Pretty Cure Collection Extra Chapter 01 Yui develops a princess fairytale that covers the stories of Orihime and Hikoboshi (starring Kirara) and The Little Mermaid (starring Minami), albeit changed to happy endings with the involvement of Haruka as a good fairy. Chapter 07 Towa spends a day at the beach with the three other girls, but she has trouble relaxing. Her fear of the dark due to her past as Twilight resurfaces during a "hit the watermelon" game. Chapter 08 Towa and Kirara become good friends after becoming roommates, but Kirara starts to feel lonely when Towa suddenly starts to act distant. Chapter 09 Minami has suitors from other wealthy families for an arranged marriage. They try to impress her with their riches, but Minami only thinks highly of those who are kind and working hard, such as her friends. Chapter 10 The four Cures partake in a challenge set by Miss Shamour where they compete against each other in sports, taking care of animals, dance and a race. Chapter 11 It's Christmas at Noble Academy, and the headmistress has prepared a special scavenger hunt for the students. Chapter 12 After the Minami's New Year speech, everyone leaves for the winter break while Kirara and Towa prepare to study abroad - Kirara for her modelling career and Towa to rebuild Hope Kingdom. Pretty Cure Collection Extra Chapter 02 Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Towa, Yui and Prince Kanata all participate in a fashion show by star designer Bauanne Baurollo. But trouble arises when people start to talk badly about Haruka's performance on social media. Kanata confesses to Haruka near the end and asks her to live with him - she agrees but wants to go her own way for ten more years so that she can grow into a great adult. Gallery Kamikita artbook GPPC cocktail.jpg|The Cures enjoying a cocktail together, an illustration from the first volume Kamikita artbook GPPC horses.jpg|The Cures riding horses, with Kanata in the background, included as an illustration with the second volume Kamikita GPPC Twitter Kirara group colour.png|Celebrating Kirara's birthday on the Kamikita twitter Kamikita GPPC Twitter Kirara group sketch.png|Sketch version References Category:Books Category:Franchise Category:Manga Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure